<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Looking Glass Lover by ambiguously</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307060">Looking Glass Lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously'>ambiguously</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Labyrinth (1986)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possession, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth watches Sarah from her mirror.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jareth/Sarah Williams, Sarah Williams (Labyrinth)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trick or Treat Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Looking Glass Lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/perkyplum/gifts">perkyplum</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He watches her from her mirror. Sarah has learned to drape a towel or blanket over it when she's changing, or wants to sleep without eyes on her. The habit is hard to explain to her college roommates, and earns her some unkind nicknames in the dorm. The nicknames would be worse if she ever tries to explain that she doesn't like undressing in front of the Goblin King.</p>
<p>"You do, though," he says, one night when she has her own room at last, and she's put away her books for the night. "I know you still want me, Sarah. You will come back to me and become my Queen."</p>
<p>She doesn't have to say the words. She's intoned them in her heart enough times to etch them on her own soul. She wears them on her face now, and enjoys his frown as he reads them in her eyes.</p>
<p>College ends and life begins. Sarah has only one mirror in her apartment, to check her hair and apply her makeup. Goblin Kings are stories for little girls, not for adult women with careers, nor adult women who go on far-flung trips to gather information for the articles they write, and who take lovers into their beds.</p>
<p>The hotel rooms always have mirrors. She covers them, of course, but one night the blanket falls away and she is far too occupied to stop. As she moans her pleasure under her lover's touch, she sees Jareth's eyes in the mirror, burning into her like the sun hanging over this hot country. It would be such a simple spell, she thinks, and does not know how she knows.</p>
<p>"Come to me," Sarah orders, and Jareth is within the man, within his mind, his soul looking out through the mirrors of the other's eyes, using his body for their needs. Sarah feels him deep inside her, but she is making love to Jareth, her King, and Jareth is the one she shoves down to the sheets, and his is the name she swallows in her mouth as she comes.</p>
<p>"Be gone," she breathes as soon as she can think, and Jareth is banished from the world, back into his mirror-world. He stares at her, nude and aching and unfulfilled, and she smiles thinly as her lover finishes instead. She kisses him, her eyes looking past him. After he falls into satiated slumber, she gets out of the bed, and walks to the mirror again, touching herself, letting Jareth watch with unslaked hunger as she strokes her own swollen labia and fingers her own clit.</p>
<p>"Sarah...." he says with a choked sound.</p>
<p>"Be good, and maybe next time, I'll allow you to come." She draws the blanket back over the mirror, and climbs back into bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>